


TickleTober Day 15 -- Cuddles

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan's been overworking himself and refuses to relax, even when everyone forces him to take a break. Luckily, his fellow sides know just what to do.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 15 -- Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Back on track! Lol, it was very stressful when I was behind on tickletober it's nice to be caught up again

Logan startled with a gasp as his chair was suddenly wrenched away from his desk. He turned with a glare to snap at whoever had interrupted his work.

Roman stood behind him, hands on the back of his wheely chair. Patton and Virgil stood near the door, arms crossed. The three of them had matching stern expressions.

“Yes?” Logan said harshly.

“Break time,” Patton replied.

Logan didn’t move. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Roman sighed above him. “Either you come willingly or we physically _ force _ you to take a break.”

Logan crossed his arms and turned back around. If he ignored them long enough, they would leave him alone and he could keep working.

He yelped as Roman effortlessly lifted him and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He started pounding on Roman’s back as they walked, squirming desperately to try and make Roman drop him so he could race back to his room and lock the door.

“I have _ work _ to do!” Logan snapped.

“Yeah,” Virgil drawled, “just like the past two weeks you’ve been hidden away, working without _ any _ sort of break.”

He heard Patton give a put-out sigh. “It’s not good for you, Lo. And we miss you.”

Roman dropped him into a pillow fort on the common room floor. Logan tried to scramble up and out, but Patton and Virgil cuddled up to either side of him and Roman laid over his legs, trapping him.

At least Big Hero 6 was already queued up on the TV.

But if they were going to force him to take a break, he wasn’t going to make it easy for them. He kept his body stiff and tense and his arms crossed, glare still in place.

Virgil squeezed him a little tighter. “You need to _ relax _, Pocket Protector.”

Logan just scowled deeper.

Patton moved his pouting face into view. “Our cuddles aren’t relaxing enough? Do you want some more blankets? Or maybe some cookies?”

Logan kept scowling into the distance (or, rather, at the TV).

Roman rolled his eyes, rolling his body to face the three of them. “He doesn’t need any of that, Pat. He’s too busy throwing a tantrum.”

Logan turned his glare on Roman and managed to sit up a little. “Am not!”

Patton shot both Virgil and Roman a look that Logan didn’t have time to decipher, being pulled back into their cuddly embraces.

“We know just how to help you relax, Lo-Lo!”

Fingers suddenly started spidering on his sides, his neck, the tops of his feet. Logan sucked in a harsh breath and held it, determined not to give in.

“C’mon, L,” Virgil whispered in his ear, making him scrunch up like a turtle. “Just give in. You’ll feel better.”

Logan knew he would. That’s why he wasn’t giving in. He wanted to hold on to his angry mood, for whatever self-destructive reason.

But then whoever’s hands were spidering at his sides skittered down to scribble at the sides of his hips and the dam broke.

Logan burst into titters and giggles, the tickling so light and caring that no louder laughter would even come out. That was probably their plan, of course. Tickling him in a relaxing way to try and make him melt. Well, it wasn’t going to work. He most certainly wasn’t going to.

The hands on the tops of his feet switched to using nails to scratch gently. The hands at his neck travelled down to carefully trace his collarbones. The hands at his hips travelled up and back so that they were gently wiggling against that _ one _ spot on his lower ribs, closer to the back.

Logan melted.

They had obviously targeted that melt spots on purpose. It tickled so much, but it felt so good at the same time. It wasn’t fair!

But as Logan relaxed into the cuddle pile and their touch, giggling happily, he found that he truly didn’t mind that much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
